


The Gravity of Love

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Claiming, First Time, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Alec is abducted by Valentine so he can have a way of making Jace comply with his demands. It works, but not to Valentine's gain.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	The Gravity of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> Much Love to an awesome, lovely and inspiring lady! I hope you have an amazing day [Nadja_Lee](/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee)
> 
> The Major Character Death tag is not for the main characters :)

“Stay still, Alec.” Jace chided, no bite to his words. He was trying to dab betadine on Alec’s many cuts and open scrapes.  
  
They had barely escaped. It had taken all of Jace’s cunning and calm to go against his manipulative father’s conditioning. To put up with the daily torture - _training_ , as Valentine would call them - sessions. To carry out unspeakable acts of cruelty and violence towards Downworlders. Although, in honesty, Jace had sort of seen the point. 

***

Valentine had shown him the corrupt underbelly of the Shadow World, warlocks, vampires and werewolves who used their demonic powers to exploit and terrorise mundanes, to violate the Accords and to murder the Nephilim who were sent by the Clave to keep them in check - always in too small numbers.  
  
Jace had witnessed, alongside Valentine, how the Clave sent teams of two Shadowhunters to battle an entire demon nest or to take on a whole starving vampire clan. They stood no chance. The Clave was basically feeding Shadowhunters to the most aggressive and vicious Downworlders.  
  
Sure, there were a few exceptions, warlocks like Magnus Bane and Dorothea Rollins, who minded their own business and used their powers to party and to get rich. But Jace had realised that just because he knew them well didn’t mean they were representative for their entire race.  
  
The thing about brainwashing was how insidious it was, and how these ideas had come to live inside Jace’s head.  
  
And for the rest of the way towards getting him to comply fully, Valentine had thought of the perfect weapon. He had abducted Alec and he had made sure to show Jace in no uncertain terms that he would not refrain from hurting Alec as much as it took for Jace to do anything Valentine required of him.  
  
So Jace had repressed what his instincts told him and, for Alec’s sake, he had stifled his impulse to fight back. His ongoing compliance had meant Valentine would no longer bring Alec up to the deck of his ship and force Jace to watch as he tortured his parabatai.  
  
Valentine had the lowest opinion of Alec, barely acknowledging him as a person - in fact, Jace was certain Alec was his new falcon, in his father’s eyes.  
  
So he had made it unnecessary for Valentine to bring Alec to the deck. He had bought into the ideas and plans. He had let the brainwashing take root in his mind - at least for a bit.  
  
But deep down, he waited. As long as he could still feel Alec in the bond, there was hope.  
  
What he could not control was how Alec was treated in the holding cells below deck. 

His salvation came by sheer miracle. Valentine captured Dorothea Rollins, who was like a big sister to Clary. Dot put two and two together when she saw Jace there, standing by Valentine’s side as his lieutenant.  
  
She helped him create a diversion, which drew the bulk of Valentine’s security to the lower levels below deck, leaving the rest exposed as the unsuspecting targets of Jace’s wrath. He cleaved his way through dozens of them, until he was covered in blood from head to toe, none of it his.  
  
Finally he was faced with Valentine, who taunted him, humiliated him, told him how his whole existence was an experiment, how his demon blood would forever make him unworthy of love and other rotten things only someone as evil and twisted as Valentine could come up with.  
  
For once, but only because he was aware he was not fighting only for himself, Jace let the hurtful words wash over him.  
  
His sword met Valentine’s in battle. They were evenly matched, Jace in a blood rage, perhaps more pressed than usual, because of how much was at stake and Valentine poised and controlled, with experience on his side and knowing what buttons to push on Jace to get him to crack.  
  
But eventually, Jace disarmed Valentine and backed him in a corner.  
  
“You wouldn’t kill your own father, Jace. You’re not evil. You need to see all of this was because I love you and I want you to be the best. Even the falcon, all those years ago.”  
  
“I know better now. I was shown compassion when I deserved none, and I felt true love, despite you telling me I’d never have it.” Jace said.  
  
“What, the Lightwoods? Maryse is even more heartless than I am and Robert is a doormat. What could they possibly know about love?”  
  
“Not _those_ Lightwoods, father. You forget I have a parabatai. And unlike you, I know the value of one.”  
  
“Alec is your weakness! He is only holding you back. He doesn’t love you, he worships you like a dog. You kick him and he comes back to beg for praise.”  
  
Jace saw red briefly, and he realised he was giving in to Valentine’s sick mind control tactics.  
  
“I am so tempted… Angels, I am so tempted.” Jace said, pressing the tip of his blade into his father’s chest just enough to make a small cut. “But I’m not going to kill you.”  
  
“I knew it. At the end of all things, you are loyal to me first.”  
  
Jace raised an eyebrow and a chilling grin spread on his face slowly.  
  
“I said I’m not going to kill you. You will kill yourself. I’m going to burn this entire place down.”  
  
With those words, he knocked Valentine out with the flat of his sword and got the heavy cuffs and chains Valentine had used on him to tie his father down to the ship, setting the deck of fire before heading below to free Alec and those who could still be saved.  
  
Dot had already sorted the dead and the dying from the warlocks and the shadowhunters who could still be saved. However, Alec’s injuries were too many and her magic was depleted.  
  
She and Jace exchanged a nod, and Jace went into Alec’s cell, carefully gathering him in his arms and carrying him without the help of any runes. He felt a surge of power through him giving him the strength to carry on and see things done although Alec's and his steles had been confiscated. When Dot returned with their steles, Jace saw they had intentionally been broken.  
  
Dot waited until Jace had swum to a safe distance with Alec clinging to him, barely conscious, while she used the last of her magic to crumble the Morning Star in on itself and send it to another dimension. 

She led Jace and Alec to her small apartment in Brooklyn, not far from where Clary and Jocelyn had lived. Without the help of steles and magic, Jace would have to patch Alec up as best as he could until they managed to get in touch with Izzy.  
  
Dot showered first and went to get some groceries and necessary supplies.  
  
Left alone with Alec, Jace maneuvered the two of them into the shower, but they were so tired and Alec was so weakened, they ended up having to sit on the floor while the water fell onto them. Jace mercifully switched the shower onto the mist setting, so the water would not fall so harshly on Alec’s wounded skin.  
  
It took so long until the water ran clear beneath them, the blood of Jace’s enemies mixing with the blood from Alec’s wounds.  
  
“Alec, talk to me. Don’t you dare slip away.” Jace pleaded, reaching for Dot’s shower products to gingerly clean the dried blood from Alec’s hair and to wash him clean of so many weeks’ worth of dirt and blood.  
  
“I’ll be fine. I just need to eat and sleep for a bit.” Alec said, trying to sound cheerful and failing. “Sucks we don’t have a single stele… one iratze would fix all this.” He added, pointing to himself.  
  
“Are those… are those whip marks?” Jace asked, looking at Alec’s back and shuddering. “I wish I could resurrect Valentine just so I could kill him again for what he did to you.”  
  
“Hey. He’s dead. I’m here. I’m not leaving your side for anything, Jace.” Alec said, shifting and tilting his jaw just enough to caress Jace’s lips with his own. “You did so well. You killed the maniac. You’re not weak like he said.”  
  
Even at the end of his strength, his reflex was to comfort and reassure Jace.  
  
“I would have let him drill that into me until the very end. But he made a fatal mistake.” Jace whispered, kissing Alec for real, still loving and soft. This was their first kiss, and the feel of it dumped pure endorphins into Alec’s bloodstream. He pressed for more and Jace freely gave, kissing him like their lives depended on it.  
  
“My father could do anything to me and I’d have probably let him,” Jace continued. “But the moment he lay his hand on you…”

Alec felt tears well up in his eyes, thinking of how much worse Jace had had to endure to get them both out of there.  
  
“I’m not worth it, Jace… I’m supposed to make you stronger as your parabatai, not more vulnerable.”  
  
“You do make me stronger, Alec. I love you more than anything and anyone in this life. Even more than myself.” Jace said, his hands continuing to wash Alec with gentle, adoring touches. “I will lie, kill, steal, betray... do whatever it takes to make sure you’re safe.”

Alec could only sob and rest his forehead on Jace’s shoulder. He had loved Jace from the moment their eyes had met, as kids, many years before, and he had known that his life, his heart and every drop of blood in his veins was for Jace, belonged to Jace. Hearing his parabatai speak so passionately about his devotion to Alec was humbling and overwhelming.  
  
“Watching my father hurt you made me realise just how much I love you and in what way.” Jace carried on. “I want you - no, I need you - to be mine, Alec. I don’t think I can live without you. And I’m not sure I even want to.”  
  
Alec gasped, lifting his head to look into Jace’s eyes. 

Those had been very dear words, that he had longed to hear for so long. They had both paid for them with blood, their own and others’, to be able to say them out loud.  
  
“I tried to tell myself it’s hopeless to love you like that, I tried to move on,” Alec admitted. “But there is no me without you, and I’m starting to see I’m really okay with that. I will always be yours, in whichever way you’ll have me.”  
  
“I used to be afraid… of hurting you, of drawing these dark clouds onto your life. But they came even when I denied how I felt, thinking I was protecting you. I want you to feel my love, not just the pain that comes from loving me.”  
  
“I want it all, Jace.” Alec whispered. “Show me, give me everything.” 

“You’re all banged up and you need to heal. Later, when we’re safe back at the Institute and you get some real medical attention.” Jace said, stepping out from under the shower and finding a towel.  
  
He only made it to the doorway of the bathroom when he felt Alec behind him, his hands on the doorframe.  
  
Next, Alec’s lips were on his neck, gentle, shy and sweet, like a plea.  
  
“We’re shadowhunters. Our lives are pain and tomorrow is not guaranteed. Please, Jace.”  
  
Jace felt his resolve melt away. He really could not deny Alec anything, much less what he was asking for now. 

“Guest room. And put a dark towel on the bed.” He said, going into Dot’s bedroom and cursing when he found no lube in her drawers. But he saw a tube of aloe vera gel on her makeup table. It would have to do.  
  
When he joined Alec in the guest room, he saw Alec had done as he had asked, putting a burgundy towel on the sheets, but he had remained standing, not knowing what Jace’s intentions were. 

Alec looked drugged with need. He was achingly hard, his cock curving upward towards his abs and a few droplets of precome trickling down the underside. He hadn’t even thought of touching himself.  
  
Jace sat on the bed and beckoned Alec close, figuring he would come sit next to him.  
  
Instead, Alec walked over to where Jace sat and knelt in front of him. 

Jace felt like he was going to have a stroke from the sight. He leaned forward and rested a hand under Alec’s chin, lifting it gently so he could kiss Alec softly on the lips.  
  
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, this is about you.”  
  
“But I want to. Please. Let me?”  
  
“Fuck, you could turn an angel out.” Jace muttered, feeling his cock twitch at Alec’s words.  
  
Alec smiled, nodding and bowing his head, looking at Jace’s cock and wetting his lips unconsciously.  
  
His hands came up to Jace’s thighs, resting on the soft inner skin, thumbs stroking gently, as he looked up.  
  
Jace felt like he was being born anew in that moment. He hadn’t witnessed many truly hot things in his short life, at any rate nothing that could have eased him into the sight of Alec looking up at him, lips bitten a dark red and shining, eyes half-lidded with desire. He opened his legs and leaned back on his elbows, watching Alec wet his lips one last time before taking him into his mouth. 

Jace had pictured this very thing so many times while wanking himself into near oblivion, but nothing his mind could come up with could compare to real life. 

Alec moaned at finally getting to taste Jace like that. He used his hands to massage the butter-soft skin of Jace’s inner thighs for a while longer before Jace guided them higher, to his abs and chest, wanting all the touch he could get. Alec’s fingers spread, the tips digging into the muscles beneath and raking quickly fading trails into Jace’s skin.  
  
Jace felt his control slip, but he still held back for Alec’s sake. But when Alec started moving his mouth up and down his length and found a rhythm, Jace fell back, his spine arched, his head burrowing into the soft surface beneath it. He was clutching at the sheets on either side of him, not wanting to put his hands on Alec’s head, although his fingers were itching to bury themselves in Alec’s short, silky and thick hair. His hips still thrust slowly, moving his cock in and out of Alec’s hot mouth just that little bit he needed to near the edge.

Alec was trying to take him in all the way, his inexperience making it a less than graceful display, but Jace found he wouldn’t have it any other way. It had quickly become a messy affair, Alec was drooling profusely on Jace’s cock, trying to swallow around it while taking as much in as possible, while still looking full of adoration up at his parabatai. 

“Alec. That’s enough. Unless you’re happy to stop at this for now.” Jace rasped out.

Alec pulled back and let go of Jace’s cock, sitting back on his heels, tears in his eyes, an intense blush colouring his cheeks, drool down his chin and his breath erratic.  
  
To Jace, he looked absolutely, perfectly wrecked. And they hadn’t even really started yet.  
  
“Lie down on the bed.” Jace said, watching Alec get up and do as he was told. “Are you comfortable like this or would you like to be on your belly?” He asked, mindful of Alec’s whip wounds. They weren’t many and they weren’t deep, the placement suggesting someone had tried to catch Alec with a whip but hadn’t always managed. 

Alec stopped mid-movement, kneeling on the bed with his hands in his lap, considering.  
  
“I want to see you,” he said, unable to look Jace in the eye, hoping his parabatai would understand his need was more important than the pain or the absence of it in that moment. 

Jace nodded, throwing the aloe vera gel nearby and climbing on the bed, on all fours, hovering above Alec and looking at him heatedly.  
  
What he saw was the very image of irresistible, unmistakable surrender. Jace had never felt this wanted and this important in someone else’s eyes. Normally, when he knew someone was turned on by his looks, Jace felt an ego trip and arrogance fill him, knowing he could have anything from that person. But with Alec, he felt only love and the urge to protect him until his last breath. 

Before their captivity on Valentine’s ship, he had thought what he felt for Alec was the natural responsibility one felt for his own parabatai, the willingness to die for another person and to see them happy even at the cost of one’s own happiness. Seeing Valentine order his henchmen to lay their filthy hands on Alec and harm him had flipped a switch inside Jace. 

For a moment, the whole world around them disappeared. Jace allowed himself to rest with his whole weight on top of Alec, their cocks crushed together between their bodies as Jace kissed Alec slowly, deeply.  
  
“I love you, Alec.” He whispered, moving only the slightest bit away so he could speak against Alec’s lips. “Be mine. Forever.”

Alec felt himself combust at Jace’s words, arousal sparking in every corner of his body and a wave of undiluted love washing over him for his parabatai.  
  
“Forever,” he answered, seeking Jace’s lips again for another kiss. “I love you too, Jace.”  
  
Jace sat up slowly, now straddling Alec’s hips in such a way that he could take both their cocks in hand and stroke them together at the same time. Three strokes in, Alec started to lift his hips and roll them into Jace’s fist, wanting more friction and more of Jace’s touch.  
  
“So good and responsive… You truly are perfect, Alec.” Jace murmured, getting the aloe vera tube. He then got off of Alec to give him room to move and so he could fit between his parabatai’s legs. “Let me close.” He continued, one of his hands caressing Alec’s inner thighs, letting him know what was expected of him.  
  
Alec felt that ball of arousal that had settled deep in his belly do a somersault and grow inside him. He spread his legs, briefly looking away and then back at Jace, who cradled one of his ankles in his hand, leaning forward to kiss the skin on the inner part of the knee, then up the side of the calf, to the ankle, before resting it on his shoulder.  
  
Alec tried to picture what Jace saw, and he felt himself blush at the thought of how exposed he was.  
  
Soon he felt slick fingers on his entrance, getting him used to being touched there. He breathed deeply, trying to relax so that Jace would replace the fingers with his cock sooner.  
  
Jace looked at where his slick fingers were touching and he had to make himself get his breathing under control. Alec was so hot like this, open and vulnerable, but only for him. Pliant and needy, with his desire on display for Jace to know just how wanted he was.  
  
He let the two fingertips he had begun with dip into the now slick, but tight muscle. It was still easy to press further in, but he had to give his own cock a strong squeeze when he felt Alec’s channel swallow and clamp down on his fingers. Jace imagined how that same pressure would feel around his cock and let out a needy moan. He wanted nothing more than to be buried to the hilt in his parabatai already.

Adding more of the gel to his fingers, he leaned back down to kiss Alec with the same urgency and need he felt in the rest of his body.

“Jace, please…” 

“Nuh-huh. When I say.” Jace said, slipping a third finger inside Alec on the next inward slide, curling his fingers and grazing his parabatai’s prostate.  
  
“F-fuck!” Alec cursed, squirming on the bed, the pain from the wounds on his back making him reconsider. “That was so good. More, please, Jace. Anything!”  
  
Jace’s resolve melted away. There would be other times when they could go as slow as he wanted to. When they could make love properly, in a clean bed and with their bodies unharmed. Right now though, it was about Alec needing him and needing to feel their connection grow stronger again, despite all they and others had put it through.  
  
“Ready?” Jace asked. He knew it would still sting a bit, just as he knew Alec would act like it didn’t.

“Please, Jace. Make me feel. I want to be yours.” Alec begged in a broken voice.  
  
Jace angled himself and moved his hands to Alec’s hips, resting cool palms onto hot, feverish skin, pushing in with a moan.  
  
For a long moment, it was just him and the pleasure. Alec was so tight and hot around his cock, like nothing else he’d felt before. The grip was so delicious, he could die right then and he’d have no complaints. Surely this was the peak of what he could feel in this body, in this life.  
  
He gave Alec a moment to adjust before he started to move, and at first he could see and feel, in how cramped up the body beneath his was, that there was pain. While he waited for the vice grip around him to let up, he leaned down and sucked a dark purple mark on Alec’s neck, being rewarded with a whimper and a squeeze of the hot walls around him.  
  
Jace moved on to one of Alec’s nipples, biting on it a bit harder than he wanted to.   
  
Alec squirmed and begged unintelligibly, his hands coming up to rest on Jace, one on his hip, keeping him close, the other in his hair, fingertips caressing the scalp. He arched beautifully into the touches, letting out a sound between a sob and a whine when Jace sucked sharply on the abused nipple, sending sheer electricity through Alec’s whole body. His other nipple got the exact same treatment, and Alec felt his cock dripping a clear trail of fluid onto his abs.  
  
Jace started to move, not kneeling back up, but instead wrapping Alec in his arms, holding him close as he slammed into him. The sound of their bodies connecting, Jace’s grunts and Alec’s moans were the only things breaking the silence in the apartment.  
  
“You feel so fucking good around me, Alec. I want to keep fucking you like this forever.” Jace said, raising his head to look into Alec’s eyes. “You look so beautiful like this. And all mine.”  
  
Alec closed his eyes and squeezed them tightly shut for a moment, trying to weather the massive wave of love he felt rising in him. There was arousal and desire and lightness and elation - all whirling inside him - even pride. Pride that in Jace’s arms, he was perfect, he was wanted, he was loved without hidden conditions. 

Soon, the shivers going through Alec’s body told Jace he was close and he decided to time it just right.  
  
Smiling, he tapped two fingers to Alec’s lips and his cock throbbed as those lips parted and wrapped around his fingers. He saw Alec’s eyes roll to the back of his head with how _gone_ he was.  
  
“I can feel how close you are. Come for me, Alec.” Jace urged, fucking his fingers into Alec’s mouth, pressing down on the tongue and mirroring what his cock was doing below.  
  
It was like a circuit closed as Alec came. Jace could feel it around him and in the bond. Alec’s pleasure - colourful and wild and all-encompassing, like an acrylic pour painting - expanded and shifted, leaving Alec a trembling, depleted, panting mess.  
  
Jace let Alec’s orgasm pull him over the edge too and he buried himself inside his parabatai, letting go and observing the waves of sensation crash into him. With how open the bond was between them, Alec could feel this too, whimpering softly at their joined releases feeding off each other and spiraling upward instead of down.  
  
Eventually, Jace let himself rest on top of his parabatai - his _lover_ , too, now - for a few breaths, gasping at the feel of gentle hands coming up to caress his sweaty back. He carefully disengaged himself from Alec, but without leaving his embrace and peppering small, loving kisses on Alec’s forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose tip and wherever else he could reach.  
  
He still wished he could do a better job taking care of Alec’s many small but painful wounds. Looking at his parabatai with love and the desire to see him healed, he felt the same mysterious surge of power from earlier and both his and Alec’s iratzes lit up gold, healing Alec on the spot.  
  
“Jace, your eyes!” Alec said, startled and awed at the same time. “They flared gold for a moment… and I’m healed! How did you do that?!”  
  
Jace was worried - it could only mean his demon blood was taking over him and infusing him with magic, otherwise how could he heal Alec? It didn’t occur to him to think that demonic magic would not work through runes. But he would worry about this later, for the time being he was happy Alec was no longer in pain.

Neither he, nor Alec were eager to leave the bed, but Alec remembered they were at Dot’s place and the warlock herself was in need of care, which meant they couldn’t be dicks and leave her with having to clean after them, especially now since her magic was depleted.  
  
Jace got up and fetched some wet wipes to clean them both with, and then he and Alec got to work, putting the towel they had lain on in the washing machine, making the bed, straightening the sheets and airing the room.  
  
When Dot returned from her shopping trip, which Jace realised she had made last quite a while, for their sake, she found them cuddling on the sofa in the living room, in just their briefs and wrapped in blankets because their clothes were wet, soaked in blood and dirty sea water.

“I am not letting you leave without getting some food in you two.” Dot said. “Also, I brought you these.”  
  
She handed them some clothes they could wear to get back to the Institute. They were black basics, nothing spectacular, but they fit and they were dry and warm.  
  
She noticed Alec looked much better and his wounds had disappeared, but she chose not to comment on it for the time being. She went to start dinner instead.  
  
The boys helped by setting the table and carrying the pots to the table.  
  
“Thank you for everything you did for us, Dot. I know we haven’t always been kind to you and that Shadowhunters and warlocks aren’t on the best terms these days.” Alec said.  
  
“You don’t have to thank me, I didn’t do it for you. I knew Jace was the only one able to take Valentine down before he ended us all. When I saw he brought you to the ship, to control Jace, I knew it could go either way - Jace could surrender to the brainwashing and become Valentine’s weapon, or start to think strategically to keep you safe.” She said, addressing Jace next: “There is something I’ve been struggling with, whether to tell you or not, because of how it would influence the coming events.”  
  
“What is it? Is it about my demon blood?” Jace asked.  
  
“Yes, and no. Valentine is not your biological father. Your parents are Céline and Stephen Herondale. Valentine fed and injected your mother with pure angel blood during her pregnancy, and cut you out of her belly before it was time. He wanted to keep his experiments close where he could watch them grow…”  
  
“I don’t have demon blood?” Jace said, tears welling up in his eyes. “And I’m not Valentine’s son? This means… this… I…”  
  
“This means you are a Herondale and the Inquisitor is your grandmother.” Alec said, taking Jace’s hand in his. “Everything Valentine told you is a lie. It was all bullshit anyway, there are many Downworlders who have demon blood and who do not let it rule them. Dot, Magnus, your Seelie girlfriends.”  
  
“And having angel blood doesn’t guarantee you have no choice but to be good. Valentine had angel blood and look what he did.” Dot pointed out. “You always have the choice, what kind of man you want to be.”  
  
“Wait. You said ‘experiments’, plural.” Jace said, his mind rewinding to that part of the conversation.  
  
“There’s a notebook somewhere, with Valentine’s notes. There are two Jonathan Christophers. You, and Clary’s brother.”  
  
“So does that mean the other boy got the demon blood?” Alec asked.  
  
“I would think so. And he’s somewhere out there. He will probably try to get close to Clary, so keep your eyes peeled.”  
  
“Do we know whose demon blood Valentine used? I’m guessing he wanted the really high end stuff for his pet project.” Jace asked.  
  
“That is not known, unfortunately. But I think you’re right, he definitely used greater demon blood.” Dot said.  
  
***  
  
After their very nice dinner with Dot, Jace and Alec thanked her and helped her do the dishes and clean up. They all left her apartment, dropping Dot off at Magnus’ loft so the High Warlock could help her reverse the effects of Valentine’s injections and assist her in regenerating her magic.  
  
But no sooner had they returned to the Institute, that Victor Aldertree, who was now in charge of running it, accused Jace of high treason and had him sent to the City of Bones.  
  
Surely it would not be for long, once Alec spoke to Imogen and told her her grandson, whom she had thought dead, was alive and the best Shadowhunter of his generation.

It still hurt to see Jace put in handcuffs and chains again and taken away. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep in Jace’s arms and to feel Jace claim him again. The longing he felt in his every fiber was unbearable, but as usual, Alec grit his teeth and told himself he would get through it one way or another.  
  
(the end)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please leave kudos and a comment.


End file.
